Abstract: Administrative Core The GLNARCH administrative core is a team who have promoted health sciences careers and research within the Bemidji Region since 2003. This Great Lakes Native American Research Centers for Health (GLNARCH) application aligns established partnerships to generate a network of resources for AI/AN programs as well as support ongoing successful initiatives. We have identified opportunities to establish synergistic efforts between the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW), the Great Lakes Inter-Tribal Council (GLITC), and the Salish Kootenai [Tribal] College who will share best practices and connections established under their previous NARCH VIII grant. The administrative core will assemble the needed expertise to support the Center?s aims to foster AI/AN participation in biomedical sciences and to advance the state of knowledge regarding indigenous knowledge systems. In addition to supporting the pilot and student development projects, administrative core activities will improve efforts to interface GLNARCH with both the communities and AI/AN organizations it serves. The core will also draw upon past evaluation findings to increase visibility of GLNARCH both online and at community/cultural events such as Powwows. These initiatives are also aligned to supplement ongoing assessment practices for GLNARCH.